Nymphs
Nymphs are the amphibious counterpart to the dryads. They spend much of their lives in the water. Though nymph and dryad physiology is thought to have emerged from a branch of elves, they are unlike most humanoids on Alksheist in many ways. Some have even described them as alien compared to the rest of the world. This species, and their sister species the dryads, are very in tune with natural magic, and it affects the way they grow and develop. Nymphs have evolved several "fishlike" features that make life underwater easier. They have two sets of respiratory systems, one with lungs to allow them to go up on dry land, and another with gills for everyday living. Nymphs have a variety of "gill frills", flaps of skin in different colors and textures that protect the gills and direct water to flow over them, in many different patterns and colors. These frills can indicate mood; nymphs can "puff up" their frills when they are angry or frightened. These are often used to sort the nymphs into clans when they are babies, though clan hierarchy is much less important to the nymphs than the dryads. Nymphs are also equipped with webbed fingers and toes. Their feet are longer and flatter than most humanoids and more cartilaginous, enabling them to bend and curve so as better to move in the water. This can make walking on land a little awkward looking but not too difficult. Nymphs are covered in translucent scales with chromatophore cells below the surface which allow the nymph to change color. They can use this ability to blend in to the environment to avoid predators or stand out in a crowd. Fin type is another way to tell the clans apart. Of course, all nymphs have fins on the back of their legs and arms to help direct water flow and make them more aerodynamic in the water. It is the head fins that are mainly used in distinguishing varieties. Three main fin types abound, with variations. A 'true fin' type grows a fin, colorful and usually quite long, from the top of the head. Sometimes it extends all the way down the back, sometimes it is as small as to the nape of the neck. Some have one large fin in the center of their head and some have accompanying smaller fins. The second type, the 'kelp fin' type, grows many shoots of fins that resemble seaweed from their skull. These can grow like hair and nymphs with this type often bound them up in a variety of patterns or styles, though leaving them free floating is popular as well. The final type is the 'no fin' type which lack a fin identifier on their heads and appear to simply be bald. The eyes of the nymph are said to be the most startling aspect of their nature. These large eyes are completely one color, usually very dark (black and dark blue) so as to better reflect light in deeper waters. They have three sets of eyelids. The transparent, vertical set protects the eye from dust and debris much like eyelashes would. A slightly translucent horizontal set can slide over the eye to protect it from sudden bright lights, which helps with the transition from water to land. The last set appear to be regular humanoid eyelids. Nymphs do not have traditional humanoid ears, either. They have ear holes at the sides of their head, surrounded by skin flaps that sometimes resemble flowers or fins. These flaps can be opened and closed with precision, allowing the nymphs to direct sound efficiently to their ear holes. Society Nymph society divides into three discrete clans based on fin type: the kelp fins, or Laminaries; the no fins, or Myxini, and the true fins, the Pterois. These Clans diverge into many different families based on variations in fin type and gill frills. Nymphs are far less interested in hierarchy of families than the dryads. Their family structures are often fluid, with some families joining together or drifting apart easily. Their coral homes are largely connected–the reef they call home may have different parts for each of the clans, but there is no distance between them. These Clans tend to have elders who are looked to as the wisest of the community, and there are usually three to five per Clan. However, they have no set leaders. They rely on the Healers of the Clan, those gifted in magic arts and communing with the ancestors, to ensure that the community thrives. Those who are interested in the politics and mechanics of running the nation of Copun leave the water at designated times to convene with the dryads and vote on key issues. Like the dryads, nymphs don't particularly mind outsiders and are in fact usually welcoming. The city of Riverdale bothers them not a bit and the humans and other humanoids who visit the nymphs are welcome additions to their watery lives. However, it is much more difficult to live with the nymphs than with the dryads, as much of their lives take place underwater. Thus, the nymph community is a little more isolated, merely by circumstance. Schooling is largely voluntary in nymph society. Nymph children usually learn from the elders of their families or the Healers of the Clan. There is a system of formal schooling which hires teachers from inside and outside the community to teach different languages and other things, like politics. This is basically a system of tutors to which you can be referred. Copish is the national language of Copun. Formal Copish is spoken at meetings and used in writing. Copish has adapted the Alluumnian script, as both languages are highly musical. However, the fact that nymphs live underwater has created an unintelligible dialect. The dryads, too, have their own dialect of Copish, and these dialects are mutually unintelligible. Those interested in interacting with the other community usually learn at least some Formal Copish. Dragon Riding is considered a sacred activity. The Healers, who have a position similar to that of a witchdoctor, of each Tribe are the only ones allowed to attempt bonding with one of the sea dragons native to the area. Reproduction and Sexuality Having evolved from dryads, nymph reproduction is fairly similar. Nymphs, like their cousins, are essentially a hermaphroditic race with each individual enabled to produce both egg and sperm. Thus, nymphs can reproduce sexually through the fertilization of eggs by other individuals or by self-fertilization. Fertilization is external with no need for intercourse. Fertilization in dryads is similar to pollination in plants. The sperm is encased in a pollen grain to protect it and it is severely dehydrated to reduce its weight and ensure that the egg is not fertilized prematurely. The grain must be hydrated before fertilization will take place. With nymphs, this case is not dehydrated and fertilization takes place immediately. In a sense it is much more akin to fish, where the eggs are lain in groups strung together by a sticky casing that mimics amniotic fluid. The 'pollen' off the nymph is then released over the eggs. Nymphs usually don't take care to pollinate one set of eggs over the other. Children are cared for collectively; the concept of parenthood only exists in that each individual has a duty to assist in raising all the young. When the casing lands on an egg, it produces filaments that form into a tube which grows into the egg. When the tube reaches the sac in which the egg cell is housed, the sperm and egg cell join together to produce a zygote which will divide and diversify into a fetus and soon become a baby nymph. Nymphs produce dozens of small eggs, far more than necessary, and only about a sixth of these eggs will actually develop into a fetus. The rest will give up their nutrients to the amniotic fluid to feed the development of the babies. Nymph communities watch over their egg fields carefully to protect them from sea predators and ensure their development. When the eggs get big enough the the flesh of the sac is unable to hold the baby, the sac breaks open and the baby is released. Young nymphs can swim immediately and tend to wiggle around the egg fields, eating the amniotic fluids until they are caught by an adult and brought back to live with the family. Nymphs lack mammary glands but often have wider hips so they can birth their eggs and fluid sacs. Though nymphs have a concept of gender, it is often fluid and ever-changing. Most nymphs, when asked, would say they are something similar to bigender or genderfluid, though some identify with other genders. Hybridization with dryads is very easy, as both species use the same mechanisms and are close on the evolutionary tree. The logistics can be tricky, but it is doable and occasionally interested individuals will try their luck. Nymph-dryad hybrids are as variable and unique as the stars are plentiful and they are prized for their beauty and unique characteristics. The physical features of the hybrid and their choice determine whether it lives with the nymphs or the dryads. These hybrids are fertile and capable of reproducing within the community or with other hybrids if they wish. Nymphs can hybridize with other species for similarly unique configurations, but these hybrids are infertile and the mechanics of such hybridization are often frustrating and difficult. There's usually a driving interest in creating a hybrid like this, usually love. Religion Nymph religion follows their societal values closely. As a species, they prize social interaction, a sense of community, and the wisdom of their elders. Because of the effect of natural magic on nymphs over their lifetime, nymphs develop into immobile coral shells at the end of their lifetime. When this happens, they add on to the coral reef that houses the nymph community. Through this process, the nymph joins a sort of collective consciousness of elder nymphs, the voices of the past that still echo to the present day. The deeper into the coral reef one goes, the older the voices get. Nymphs have low level telepathic connection with their coral ancestors, a sort of subconscious bond. However, it takes skill and years of practice to tap into this link, and deciphering the confusing mass of voices is so difficult as to be considered an art form. This task, and thus the task of consulting the Ancestors on the behalf of the Clans, falls to the Healers. These Healers, who are chosen very young on the basis of magical potential and perceived insight, train most of their lifetimes to be ready for their task. Young Initiates follow their Healers around, learning the ways of their Ancestors and the skills necessary to interact with them. Not all initiates complete their apprenticeship: out of a batch of ten, only two or three are likely to have the skill or talent. Those that drop out can consult younger spirits on a less profound level, however. They tend to be seen as mediums and, though they take other professions and other lives, are seen as sort of halfway healers or family healers. Nymph religion revolves around ancestor worship, of course. The oldest of nymphs, the First-Finned, are seen almost as gods. Healers travel into the deepest parts of the coral to ask for guidance in times of great crisis. The First-Finned are seen as the Ancestors and originators of the three major Clans. The branching families of these Clans have their own Ancestors to whom they look for guidance, and the same goes for smaller family units. An individual may have a coralized relative to whom they were close in life that they personally pray to and ask for guidance. As Nymphs do not really "die" if they are added to the coral reef, they have a unique relationship with death. Growing older is seen as growing wiser and joining the reef is a venerable act. Though nymphs can die of illness and injury within the community, Healers may be able to increase the natural coralizing process and allow them to join the reef. Nymphs fear the possibility of dying beyond the reach of the Clan, where they believe they lose their spirit to the afterworld. This afterlife is seen as a chaotic and lonesome place, cut off from the family and ancestors who could guide you through your death. It is the ultimate sadness, and exile is the ultimate punishment. Magic Nymphs have a powerful and unique bond with nature and natural magic, a bond so significant it even affects their lifecycle. As they get grow, their bodies become more and more suffused with nature magic, changing their physical structure ever so slightly. Towards the end of their lifetimes, nymphs become encased in a hard exoskeleton–essentially becoming coral, which adds on to the great coral reef that the nymphs call home. Nymphs are also capable of using elemental magic. By their nature, nymphs are most often aligned with water magic. Air and earth magic are rare but do occur, and fire magic is so unusual that it typically only appears in hybrids. Nymphs are also a telepathic species, though this is a passive magic and not something most nymphs are capable of utilizing consciously. They are connected through a low level telepathic bond to all other nymphs and to the ancestral nymphs who make up the coral reef. Only those who specialize in it, the Healers, can utilize this connection to seek the guidance of the Ancestors. Category:Lore Category:Humanoids